Battery energy density, which is increasing rapidly may potentially be a safety risk. For example, a lithium battery can have high energy density. Typically, battery connector terminals are always active. The terminals are also exposed. Battery output voltage is typically present on the battery connector terminals, which may cause a safety hazard in battery transport, during assembling or disassembling the battery to or from the battery-operated device. Accidental short-circuiting of the terminals, for example during transport, at assembly or disassembly, may cause battery damage, electric sparks, undesired heating, smoke and even a fire in the worst case scenario.